dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jobs in the Wizarding World
In the wake of an increase on adult population, I felt it was time to list possible jobs in the wizarding world. It's been a problem before, not knowing what jobs are available, so I hope this list helps somewhat. The following are all the known jobs in the wizarding world. *Actor/actress - A person whose profession is acting on the stage, in movies, or on television. *Apparition Examiner - They test Apparition students and issue Apparition licences to those who successfully pass the final test, giving them the right to Apparate and Disapparate legally. *Arithmancer - Wizard or witch who specialises in the field of Arithmancy, a branch of magic that involves using complicated number charts to make predictions. *Astronomer - Person who worked in the field of astronomy, the scientific study of celestial objects outside Earth (including planets, stars, and galaxies), as well as related natural phenomena *Aurologist - A witch or wizard who specialised in the study of auras. *Auror - Any witch or wizard serving as a member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers tasked with upholding the law and protecting the magical communities in their respective countries from large-scale threats, and is employed by the wizarding governing bodies of many European countries, as well as the United States. *Author - A person whose profession is to write novels. *Barmaid/Bartender - A person whose profession is to serve drinks. *Broom Maker - A person whose profession is to make brooms. *Caretaker - Witch, wizard, or Squib in charge of overseeing the cleanliness and hygiene of Hogwarts Castle. *Cashier - A person whose job it is to ring items up. *Curse Breaker - A profession at the wizard's bank Gringotts, in which a wizard or witch disables or counters curses in ancient tombs or other historical sites, in order to bring back gold to Gringotts. It is speculated that Curse-Breakers are almost the equivalent of Muggle archaeologists. *Dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron - A person who washes dishes at the Leaky Cauldron. *Dragonologist - A magizoologist who specialises in the study of dragons. *Editor - A person who is in charge of and determines the final content of a text, particularly a newspaper or magazine. *Employee of the Owl Post Office - Someone who works at the Owl Post Office. *Executioner - An executioner is charged with the execution of magical creatures deemed to be a threat to others by the Ministry of Magic's Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. *Healer - A Healer is the wizarding world equivalent of a Muggle doctor. They tend to the sick and injured. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, which is England's wizarding community's primary hospital, is one such place where a Healer may work. *Trainee Healer - An apprentice Healer, who is not yet allowed to operate on serious conditions. *Herbologist - A wizard or witch who is a specialist in the field of herbology. *Hit Wizard/Hit Wizard - A highly trained member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, tasked with arresting dangerous criminals. *Hogwarts Express Tea Trolley - The person who sells from the Tea Trolley at the Hogwarts Express. *Hogwarts Express Driver - The person who controls the Hogwarts Express. *Home-school teacher/tutor - The profession wherein the person teachers and/or tutors a student at their own home. *Hogwarts High Inquisitor - A position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a teacher appointed by the Ministry of Magic to make sure that unsatisfactory teachers were removed from Hogwarts and to ensure that any Educational Decrees set by the Ministry were followed. *Hogwarts Keeper of Keys and Grounds - A wizard employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to tend to and look after the grounds of the school, as well as the security of Hogwarts Castle. *Journalist - Someone whose profession is to write journals & articles. *Knight Bus driver - The driver of the King Bus. *Librarian - Someone who works in a library. *Magizoologist - A person who studies magical creatures. *Matron - Person that either leads a hospital, where they monitor health and heal the wounded, or an orphanage, where they take care of children. *Mediwizard/Mediwitch - The wizarding equivalent to a medic. Mediwizards work at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Mediwizards are also field doctors and they tend to injuries at events such as Quidditch Games, Magical Tournaments and other Wizarding Events. *Metal Charmer - They're responsible for imbuing metalcraft with certain magical properties via Charms. *Musician - A person whose profession is to sing and/or play instruments. *Newspaper reporter/columnist *Obliviator - A witch or wizard specially trained in the use of mental charms and employed by a wizarding governing body to help ensure that the Wizarding World is safely concealed from the non-magical community. *Omniocular Seller - Someone who sells omnioculars. *Potioneer - A witch or wizard who makes potions for a living, meaning that their primary source of income comes from making potions or in someway related to potions in general. This could include working as a professional brewer, studying or inventing potions, or teaching potions as a subject at a wizarding school. *Professor - A witch or wizard who teaches at a school. *Quidditch player - Someone who plays quidditch for a living. *Quidditch referee - Someone who referees quidditch games for a living. *Quodpot player - Someone who plays quodpot for a living. *Radio broadcaster (on the Wizarding Wireless Network) - *Shop keeper - A wizard/witch who owns a shop. *Spell inventor - Wizards & witches who create spells. *Security Troll - A specially-trained troll who guards certain places and objects in wizarding society. *Unspeakable - A wizard or witch who works in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. *Wandkeeper - Individuals employed by Garrick Ollivander to run the Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley branches of Ollivanders Wand Shop while he is away. *Wandmaker - A person who constructs and sells wands for witches and wizards and is thus an important occupation in wizarding society. *Wandmaker Assistant - Person who assists wandmakers in wand creation. Category:OOC user aid Category:Lists Category:OOC Page